


Good

by DizzyRedhead



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Harry Chalmers is a little slow, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, but his boyfriends love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: Harry isn't the quickest on the uptake, but he gets there eventually.orTwo times Harry Chalmers didn't realize he had a praise kink and one time his boyfriends explained it to him.





	Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392864) by [youcouldmakealife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife). 



> No, I haven't abandoned any of my other WIPs. But December was an epic shitshow in terms of life trying to stop me from writing, so when I started getting back into the swing of things, I rewarded myself by writing this thing. Many thanks to parrishsrubberplant for the beta!

Harry doesn't like to think of himself as slow, but given recent events, he's starting to think he should consider it. First there was the whole thing with him not realizing his feelings for Evan until his sister--who doesn't even live in the same state--pointed them out. And then there was Val throwing his attraction to Roman in his face, and not realizing Evan's insecurity would make him think Harry and Roman would leave him behind.

The point is, Harry is maybe possibly not the quickest on the uptake when it comes to matters of the heart. Or of the cock, if it comes to that. So it probably shouldn't be that surprising that it takes him a few times to realize what's going on.

Looking back, he probably should have bought something like a clue that first afternoon back at his place. After he'd come in Evan's hand, biting down a little harder on Roman's collarbone than he'd planned, it had seemed so natural to slide down Roman's body and settle in between his big, muscular thighs. Easy, even though this isn't something they've done yet, to open his mouth over Roman's cock, to slide down even while he's mentally cataloging the differences between this and sucking Evan.

And maybe he loses himself in it a little; he had no idea, before this started, how into this he could be. It's been great with Evan, learning each other, learning his limits. After Evan's big cock, Roman's seems much more manageable. Harry's proud of himself for how far he manages to take it, getting all but about an inch in his mouth before he has to stop and breathe, bracing his hand on the tense, flexing muscle of Roman's quad and wrapping the other one around the base.

"Fuck," Roman says. His voice is scratchy like he's the one with a cock stretching his mouth, heavy on his tongue. His hands are just as heavy when they come up, fingers threading gently through Harry's curls as they gently cup his skull. "Fuck, Harry, that's so good. You're so good."

It's embarrassing how much he likes that. He wants to squirm with it, his face hot from more than just arousal. If he hadn't literally just come, he thinks he could get there again, just listening to Roman talking to him in that stupidly hot voice.

"He likes it," Evan says softly. "When you hold his hair, or pull a little."

"That so?" Roman's fingers tug gently, but it's enough to send sparks dancing over Harry's scalp, down his spine. "You like that?"

Harry can't hold back the noise, deep in his throat, vibrating around Roman's cock.

"Yeah, you like that. Look at him, Sweetheart. Look how good he is, how good he looks like this."

Dimly, through the fog of helpless arousal, Harry realizes that Evan's hand is stroking up and down his arm. "I know. Sometimes--sometimes I can't look, or I'll come too fast."

Roman tugs again, a little harder this time. Harry thinks it might hurt, but he honestly can't tell. It's just another sensation. He takes Roman in as deep as he can, his mouth watering with the need to take all of him. 

When Roman's hand presses his head down, just a fraction of an inch further, it's just for a second, so fast Harry almost misses it. And then it's gone, and he feels tears springing to his eyes. Which is dumb, it's so dumb, but he can't wipe them away without drawing attention, so he squeezes his eyes shut instead.

Of course they notice, because he's dating--or seeing, or whatever--a couple of overly perceptive jerks who won't just let him suck cock in peace. "Harry? Do you need to stop?" Because of course Roman can't just be like Harry's stupid fantasies, can't just hold him down and make him take it without talking about it first.

He shakes his head, as best he can when his mouth is full of cock, forcing himself to take it even deeper, resisting Roman's attempts to tug him up and off.  And then Roman's hand tightens in Harry's hair, pulling him at least halfway back up. "You tap out if you need to. Promise me, Harry." He waits for Harry's sulky nod before loosening his grip, letting him get back to what he was doing. "Good boy."

It's confusing as fuck, the way Harry wants to just melt into the bed at those words. But he forces himself to focus, to keep going. So Roman will let him do this again. So maybe Roman will say it again.

Harry applies himself to the task at hand, as much as he can through the strange melting sensation. Before long, Roman's thigh is shaking under his hand, Roman's voice even lower and scratchier than before. "Harry--so good--I'm gonna--"

It's not easy when he can't talk, but Harry does his best to convey his approval, taking Roman deeper. He's rewarded a few strokes later with Roman pulsing against his tongue, filling his mouth in hot spurts. Harry swallows him down, sucking gently until two sets of hands are pulling him off, pulling him up to curl into Evan's side, one of his favorite places to be.

"Harry--" Evan pulls him into a kiss. His breath catches at the taste of Roman on Harry's tongue, or from Roman's mouth on his skin as he starts to shift down. Harry wants to protest, wants to nudge him aside. Or maybe to join him--Harry maybe loses a minute at the thought of that, of his tongue tangling with Roman's around Evan's cock. 

But this is good, too, feeling the warmth of Evan's skin against his, trading lazy kisses. One of Roman's big hands is on his leg, the other on Evan's. Not arousing, not this soon after Harry had come, although if anything was going to do it, that touch combined with the sight of Roman's lips stretched around Evan's cock would do it. But it feels--comforting, maybe. Connected. Not Harry on the outside, watching them and holding himself separate. But the three of them, in this together. 

It's good.

* * *

 

"You think we should gag him?" Roman asks. His lips cling to the corner of Evan's mouth for just a moment before he turns his head to look directly at Harry. “Or do you want to see him try to be good?”

Harry barely processes the little humming noise Evan is making--when did Evan start reaching Roman levels of evil teasing?--because he's preoccupied with the lightning bolt that shot down his spine at the question. 

“Can you be good?” Evan asks. 

Harry swallows, hard--as hard as his cock in his boxers, shut up, brain. "Probably not?"

Evan's face softens, the corner of his mouth quirking up just a little. "Can you try for us?"

And that--Harry can't speak, can only nod, as much as he wants to snark. But somehow he's already too raw, every nerve feeling exposed.

"You're gonna watch," Roman says. Harry can't see his hands, what with Evan's massive giant body in the way, but he can make an educated guess where they are. "And you're gonna be quiet, and good for us. If you are, you'll get a reward after."

"And if I'm not?" Harry winces as soon as the words come out. But it's not news to anyone in this room that he lacks a brain-to-mouth filter in these situations.

Roman grins, his eyes raking over Harry in a way that makes him feel smaller and even more naked than he actually is. "Then you'll get a punishment."

Harry clamps his jaw closed on the retort that wants to jump out, just barely catching it behind his teeth. 

"Good boy," Roman says.

The shiver rips through Harry's whole body this time. Thankfully his boyfriends don't notice because--oh shit--Roman is guiding Evan over to the bed, arranging him on his hands and knees. 

Harry isn't going to survive this, and not just because he can't decide if he wants a reward or a punishment.

And that's before Roman devotes himself to eating Evan out like it's his only goal in life.

So look, you can't blame Harry for being too distracted to parse his reaction to a specific word.

* * *

Harry might be a little slow on the uptake, but he can eventually get there if you beat him with a clue bat for long enough. Usually.

Eventually.

"Just couldn't stop yourself, could you?" Roman sounds more amused than disappointed.

Harry has trouble focusing on that, given his current position. He's hard-pressed to find something to focus on, his mind jumping from one sensation to the next. The feeling of Roman's big hand holding his wrists together, pinning him effortlessly. The crisp hairs on Roman's legs, prickles of feeling against his stomach. The embarrassing certainty that his cock is leaking on Roman where it's trapped under him, the even more embarrassing fact that he's face down, bare ass up, over Roman's lap. Waiting for a punishment, for fuck's sake. 

This is bullshit, probably. Harry should have shut this shit down. This isn't him. Except for how apparently it is.

And then Roman's free hand comes down on his ass. The sound makes him jump first, and then the sting blooms across his skin. He doesn't have time to brace himself before the next, or the one after that. 

Then Roman's hand is back, but this time it's rubbing over his ass, every nerve ending alight and sensitive. It's so good, but Harry knows it's not over, both dreading and anticipating the next smack of Roman's palm, the next sharp spike of sensation.

"You're doing so well," Roman says softly. "You look so good, Harry. Doesn't he, Connie?"

Harry tells himself that it's Evan's hand brushing his hair back that has tears squeezing out of his eyes. 

"So good," Evan agrees. "You want to be good for us, don't you, Harry?"

His head nods without his permission. Roman's hand lifts up, only to come down harder on his ass. Again, and again, until every inch of it feels hot, until he's practically humping Roman's lap, desperate to come. And that's before Roman's slick fingers start working their way inside him, slick and stretching, so good, but not enough to make him come.

It takes him a minute to process that it's stopped, that Roman is lifting him up like he weighs nothing. 

He maybe whimpers when Roman's hands leave his wrists, but then they're back. Or, no--those are Evan's hands, with their long, almost slender fingers, Evan's thigh under his head.

"Hold him like that," Roman says. 

Harry wants to pay attention, but he's floating right now. Evan has him, one hand petting through his hair. He still wants to come, his pulse throbbing in his cock, but he also wants to stay right here, with Evan holding him in place.

Something crinkles, and then Evan's grip tightens on his wrists at the same moment Roman's cock pushes inside him, hot and hard and so good a few more tears maybe leak out again. 

"So good," Roman rasps. Harry can feel his fingers now, on top of Evan's. They've both got him. He can let go. "You took your punishment so well, Harry. You're so good. You get your reward now."

Some part of him wants to protest that he didn't earn a reward, but he can't seem to do much more than make a vague noise. A noise that apparently both of his boyfriends are completely able to interpret.

"You did," Evan says. The hand in his hair strokes down over his neck. "Harry, you were so good for us. Let us reward you."

When Roman's hips slap against his ass, every nerve ending in Harry's body finds a new level of sensation. He doesn't know if it hurts or feels good, and he's not sure he cares. He just wants--needs more, needs to come. "Please," he says. His voice is so small he doesn't recognize it. "Please, Roman, Evan--"

"Shh, we've got you."

Roman's hand squeezes his wrist as he starts to fuck Harry in earnest, his other hand digging into Harry's hip like he wants to leave his fingerprints branded into Harry's blood and bones. Evan's hands are still there, too, Evan's body solid under his. He's surrounded by them, floating in a sea of words and touch. 

When Evan says, "Come on, come for us, babe," Harry does.

When Roman says, "Good boy," he's pretty sure he shakes through a second orgasm, even though that's maybe not even possible.

He has no idea how long he stays in that strange, floaty headspace. Once he surfaces, his brain coming back online like his first cup of coffee has kicked in, he has vague memories of them urging him into the shower, their hands moving over his skin, washing his hair. Towels drying him off, tucking him back into bed between them.

Normally being between their bodies makes him feel small, vulnerable. Actually, now that he thinks about it, it still does. But in this moment it also feels right, Evan's hand carding lazily through his hair, Roman's heart beating slow and steady under his ear. The occasional disgusted mutter about whatever cooking show he's watching transmits through bone and skin instead of air, deep inside Harry.

"Hey," Evan says softly. "You back with us?"

"What the hell was that?" Harry says. 

Roman smirks at him; Harry has gotten very good at identifying Roman's smirks from every angle. "I think you mean 'thanks for making me come so hard I cried, Roman.'"

"Yeah, whatever," Harry mutters. His face is probably the same color as his poor sore ass. "But seriously, what the hell?"

"You telling me you've never heard of a praise kink?" Roman shakes his head. "Kids these days. No education."

Evan interrupts Harry's attempt to come up with a suitable retort by squeezing the arm draped over his waist. "Was that okay?"

"Yeah." Harry feels himself go soft, melting back into Evan. "Yeah, Ev. It was good."

"Good." Evan presses a kiss to his hair. "I, um, I liked it, too. If you wanted to do it again."

Roman clears his throat. "Only if you want."

Harry's face goes even hotter, but it can't match the warm glow in his chest. "Yeah. I think I'd--I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like reading about dumb hockey boys in love (who also have really hot sex) you might want to check out [my author tumblr](ariel-bishop.tumblr.com). And you're also welcome to [follow my main tumblr](dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com) if you're still there after the garbage fire of the latest purges. I'm also on Discord as DizzyRedhead#8597 if you want to yell at me about dumb hockey boys or any other fandom things!


End file.
